stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Odyssey
The Odyssey, was Earth's second BC-304 Daedalus Class battle cruiser launched in 2006, it replaced the USS Prometheus as Earth's primary planetary defense and exploration vessel in the Milky Way Galaxy for the early years of it's career. Namesake The Odyssey was named for the Odyssey an ancient story about the Greek warrior Odysseus who was lost for a great many years returning from the Trojan war. This led to odyssey coming into common usage as a great journey. The Odyssey was the name of the command module of the Apollo 13 moon landing mission. History After the destruction of Prometheus, and with Daedalus usually in the Pegasus Galaxy, Earth was left without a suitable ship for defense and exploration. Odyssey, under construction at Area 51, was to fill this void. Under the command of Colonel Paul Emerson, she was launched prematurely to retrieve SG-1 who had been captured off-world by operatives of the Lucian Alliance. The mission was a success, but the skills of the Odyssey had to be proven when SG-1 had to retrieve stolen Stargates from Ba'al. Intercepting Ba'al's Ha'tak, Odyssey confronted both Ba'al's Ha'tak and three Lucian Ha'tak vessels. She was able to retrieve the Stargates with assistance by SG-1 and was able to escape the battle between Ba'al and the Alliance. Other early missions included; retrieving SG-1 and a group of IOA members who were trapped at the Gamma Site. The discovery of the second Ori Supergate. She battled alongside the RFS Korolev and a group of Tok'ra, Asgard, and Jaffa vessels at the gate, four Ori motherships emerging through the Supergate which devastated the fleet. The Odyssey ferried SG-1 to the Pegasus Galaxy, ferrying supplies to Atlantis in the role commonly filled by Daedalus. Using a black hole in Pegasus and a Stargate brought from the Milky Way Galaxy, the ship attempted to dial in to the Ori Supergate by affecting a jump from a Stargate placed next to it by Teal'c of Chulak. During the course of this mission, she came under attack by a Wraith hive ship, they beamed two nuclear warheads aboard aboard the Hive; the resulting explosion also caused the wormhole to jump to the Supergate, destroying an Ori warship on the other side. The Lucian operative Anateo lured the ship into the vicinity of a neutron star, severely weakening her defenses; the vessel there came under attack by three Lucian Ha'tak vessels and was chased into a minefield, crippling her. Anateo captured the vessel, killing Colonel Emerson. After the Asuran occupation of Atlantis, the Odyssey was given one of the three Zero Point Modules (ZPM) retrieved to help in the fight against the Ori, making her the first Earth vessel to be equipped with a ZPM for standard operations. The Odyssey, under the personal command of General Henry "Hank" Landry, traveled to the Asgard homeworld of Orilla at the Asgard's request; there she was outfitted with the most advanced Asgard technology, including a new power core and beam weapons, as well as a database containing the sum of all Asgard knowledge. This was done as the entire Asgard race was near extinction; Odyssey thus was entrusted with their legacy. These upgrades cause a serious problem allowing the Ori to track them easily. This was eventually overcome and the Asgard weapons were fitted to all other 304s and became standard equipment on new ships. She also traveled to the Ori Galaxy in search of the Ark of Truth. After the launch of the USS George Hammond, she, the Odyssey, took on a slightly more supportive role with the Hammond taking over as Earth's primary ship, however was dispatched a decent distance from Earth on a classified mission in 2009, while the Hammond and Daedalus were in support of Atlantis, in the weeks and months following the return of the city to the Pegasus Galaxy. Crew Senior Staff *Col. John Young-Commanding Officer *Maj. Alexander Ronson-Executive Officer *Major Sarah Ogle-Navigation Officer *Lieutenant James Samson-Weapons Officer Security Officer *Sgt. Sam Elliot-Chief of Security *Airman Ryan Peterson *Airman Stackhouse *Airman Mason Nelson *Airman Kyle Samson Medical Staff *Dr. Ethan Samuels-Former Chief Medical Officer *Dr.Sasha Franklin-Chief Medical Officer * William Henderson-Assistance Chief Medical Officer *Nurse Maria Young-Nurse *Dr. Alex Franklin *Dr. Jennifer Keller Technicians *Tech Sgt. James Clarkson *Airman Samuels *Airman Henry *Airman Ronalds F-302 Pilots *Capt. Jamie Franklin *Airman Richardson *Airman Williams *Airman Nelson *Airman Carlson Battles Battle of the Beta Site Battle of Sector 83 Battle of Gamma Site Massacre of Madrona Battle of Atlantis Category:Spaceships Category:Ship Category:Tau'ri fleet